The village of Nelson Lagoon is going t use the funds to purchase materials for the construction of a community hall. Recreational equipment will be provided by the village. Because of the extremely remote location of this village, freight costs will be extremely high. Therefore, the majority of the funds will be needed for construction materials and freight costs. With a community hall, planned recreational activities and social gatherings would provide an alternate to drinking.